Hand Wrapped
by Letter to Miss
Summary: On the last trip to Hogsmeade before Christmas, James and Lily spend their Christmas together. Holiday one shot.


Hand Wrapped

It was snowing.

Not the thick, marshmallow snow that cascades from the skies and cakes the earth in a sticky, interlaced with ice goop, but the light, airy snow that flutters to the ground like a wind chime's dancing song. The road to Hogsmeade was difficult to navigate at this time of year, but James didn't quite care. The chill didn't reach him through the enchanted cloak-he silently thanked Lily for her talent with charms-and his heart was as warm as a space heater with love, anyway. He was only seventeen, but he felt as if his whole life was already waiting for him.

Lily had been holed up inside the Hog's Head for nearly an hour now. She was sipping a butter beer and listening to the accordion band playing in the back corner as she waited patiently for James. He was late, she knew, but she held out anyway. Sometimes he didn't show, but he couldn't do it today, of all days. It was nearly Christmas, and he wouldn't leave her like this, would he? She took a long drink of butter beer to cleanse her mind of doubts. No need to worry on an afternoon like this.

It was only four thirty, but the sky was gradually getting darker by the minute. Under his cloak, James clutched the present to his chest. He had taken special care to wrap it by hand. Sometimes magic was just too impersonal. He smiled to himself. The Hog's Head was just in sight. Lily would be so excited! Despite his lateness, he was sure that the gift could make up for everything. He took another step, and-

Lily was acutely aware of Severus's eyes boring into the back of her head. She had no sympathy for him at the moment, though normally she would have glanced at him with the pity usually reserved for a stray dog. She heard the loud scraping of a chair. _Not now_, _Severus_, she thought, sighing quietly as the greasy haired teen picked his way to her table and slid into the chair across from her. "Hello, Lily," Severus smiled.

James brushed snow from his blood red cloak and tightened his striped scarf around his neck. _That fall could've been really bad_, he mused, glancing at the hard cobblestone peeking out from under the thin ice and snow. A few more steps. He waved his wand in an attempt to fix his unfailingly messy mop of black hair, though his attempt was to no avail. James sighed loudly, dramatically. It would have to do.

"Hello, Severus," Lily replied politely, her bright green eyes rooted to the door. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Snape answered, and then asking, a knowing hard glint in his eyes, "What brings you to the Hog's Head?"

"I'm waiting for James. We're going to spend part of our Christmas here."

"Ah," Severus grunted, running a pale, vein covered hand through his thin and stringy black hair, then begrudgingly, "that should be lovely.'

"Yes." Lily was unaware of Severus as the doorbell rang out. It's announcement came loud and clear and welcoming.

"I have to go," Severus said quickly as he glanced at the door, roughly pushing the chair out and leaping up. He shoved his way through hordes of other teenagers and tables and chairs, finally shoving past the bewildered James and out the door.

James glared at Snape as he passed. He wished he could give him a solid punch to the nose, but it was almost Christmas, and besides, Lily was there. No way could he draw back his fist when there was goodness all around him. Throwing the thoughts of violence out of his mind for the moment, he weaved his way through his friends and acquaintances crowding the pub. He caught a glimpse of that head of dark, nearly auburn red hair. Lily!

Heads turned as James nonchalantly sat down next to Lily, most notably the girl herself. "Hey," she murmured, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Hey," James whispered back, pulling away. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not even Christmas yet!" Lily threw her head back and laughed, rejoicing more in the fact that he was there rather than the fact that the holiday was almost upon them.

"Well," he drew the present, wrapped in their Gryffindor red and gold a bit messily, from under his cloak and placed it on her lap. "It is for us."

"Wow, James." Lily picked it up and shook it next to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, and James marveled at her beauty even in such a simple act. Her green eyes flew open.

"No way," she said in awe.

"You don't even know what it is yet," James laughed nervously. "Open it on up."

"Okay," she breathed, and gently tore at the wrapping paper. She first picked off all of the tape, scraping it off her finger and onto the worn table. Red and gold fell to the floor as she pulled away the wrapping paper to find a plain, white box. Lily glanced at James for a brief moment with blatant confusion spelled out on her face as she opened the box.

"Another one?" She raised her dark eyebrows, pulling off the next lid.

"Of course." James smiled.

"You're just trying to make this harder, aren't you?" Lily teased, carefully discarding another lid.

She gasped.

The next box was the smallest, only a quarter of what the original box had been, but it was most definitely double the grandeur. The black satin shrieked in joy along with Lily as she clicked open this final box. The ring was small, gleaming with silver and a small diamond. It was not gaudy or overdone, because neither was Lily. "James, are you serious?"

"It's a promise." He kissed her gently. "For us."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he slid the ring onto her long, pale finger, sighing contentedly. She stared in wonder at the simplicity of the promises the ring spoke. They would be happy for a long time, she knew. Life would treat them well.

James watched Lily as she stared with wide, wondering eyes. He meant everything the ring advocated. He wanted to be with her, he had realized on the day he saw that ring in the window. She was the world.

"Merry Christmas, James," she murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_This is my first Harry Potter one shot or story, ever. I really hope that it was enjoyable. I hope to do holiday one-shots from now on, as I have forgotten about doing this for nearly two years now. I do love this idea. I ohpe you have a merry Christmas! (:  
_


End file.
